


Charmeleon

by Hawkflight



Series: Vices & Virtues [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: Heard your name, saw your face; gotta get with you.





	Charmeleon

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the few yuri ships I can get behind on this show, so I decided to make something for it's measly fan section.

Ilia clapped her hands to her face, as if trying to bury herself in them. She had finally met Blake's teammates, but had barely been able to utter even a few words to them. It was simply  _too_  weird. Blake had only been gone from her life for about a year and yet so much had changed. The fact that Blake was friends with the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company for instance.

It wasn't something expected for a former member of the White Fang. Or the fact that her friend was being courted by two entirely different species. There was Sun, of course.  _Even now she remembered the panic and fear in Blake's eyes when she wounded him in the shoulder._ And then there way Yang. The textbook definition of a bombshell.

She was beyond beautiful. Long curly blonde hair cascading down her shoulders to her mid-back, amaranthine eyes that held a natural glow (except when they turned red, and she could see the passion in them); not too mention her obvious assets that must have caught Blake's attention just as much as hers.

The young woman had the type of body all guys dreamed about stripping down to the bare minimum of clothing - or rather nothing at all. In all honesty she was kinda jealous. She felt like she hadn't grown into her body at all: her chest was still flat in comparison to most girls - never mind the jugs on Yang - and her butt didn't curve out like others - while Yang's clothing seemed to hug every inch of her body that it covered. It was actually irritating how much of her skin was hidden away from Ilia's prying eyes.

She definitely understood why Blake wasn't interested in someone like her with Yang around. But at the same time... there seemed to be a rift between the two of them, something had happened with them. Kinda like how her and Blake's friendship felt a little on the fence from time to time even after she resigned from the renegade White Fang.

And that's what led her to the conclusion that Yang was the most approachable of the group. She wouldn't have the slightest clue what to say to Weiss after hating the Schnee family for so long and Ruby was waaay to hyper for her to deal with right off the bat. It  _did_   _not_  have anything to do with the fact that Yang was the hottest of the group, that she had somehow already developed a little crush on the girl after Blake had turned her down more than a week ago.

So she stopped infront of her door after having watched from outside to make sure no one else was in the room to throw her off even more than she already was. With a shaky hand she knocked on the door and waited for verbal consent that could come in, fumbling with the door knob for a second before opening the door and walking inside, pushing it closed with the heel of her boot.

"Ilia?" Yang raised her head, clearly surprised to see her.

She looked like she had been deep in thought a second ago, almost sad.  _Shit._ "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude I just... I wanted to ask you a few things."

"Sure."

"Umm." Of course she couldn't remember what she had wanted to say anymore. Why did this have to happen to her? "I was wondering what you could tell me about your time at Beacon? I never got to attend a huntsmen academy and I thought it would help me understand Blake better. It feels awkward talking to her even without everything that happened."

"You and her were good friends before, weren't you?"

Her teeth sunk into her lip just from remembering that time. When Blake was attached to Adam's hip, even then Blake felt unattainable, far out of her reach. "Sort of. I was the second closest person to her back then. Now I feel like I hardly know her."

"Did she run away from you too?"

_What?_ "When she left she didn't get a chance to say anything, she just never came back from her mission." And she personally thought it was her fault, for Blake not telling her anything before leaving her behind like that. They had grown distant... "Her views of how the White Fang should operate were changing at the time, but we never really talked about it since I didn't agree with her. I thought violence was the only way for us to get through to the public, because it worked better and faster than peaceful negotiations had in the past. Now I think we can finally change opinions on the faunus by those tactics, I just wish it didn't have to be under these circumstances." Ilia paused. She hadn't meant to go on for so long... she could feel her skin turn a tinge pink. "Sorry, I got off topic. I tend to ramble sometimes."

"No, it's fine. You just came here because you felt like you couldn't talk to Blake, right?" Yang asked, her eyes seeming to say they understood.

She felt slightly foolish for how easy it was to see through her. But she really didn't have any friends here... and Blake had trusted Yang, so it simply made sense. Her gaze drew down as Yang stood up from the bed. "I... uh, I'm really sorry-"

"For what? I don't mind listening if you need someone to ramble to. I just ask that you do me the same favor."

_That's not why..._

Her gaze was drawn to the advancing cleavage, her head nearly at the perfect level for admiring them in the first place.  _Gods, her skin was flawless_. How did people not become speechless just from seeing her?

"Are you okay? You're turning all pink."

Yang's voice shattered her train of thought. Ilia looked up quickly so she wasn't staring directly at the other girls boobs, fully aware that her face was becoming an even deeper pink with the red tinge heavy on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Uh... it had to be obvious by now, but wasn't  _this_  the real reason she had come in the first place?

She drew in some air, swearing a second later to herself because at this point she must look like a pink puffer fish. "I'm sorry, I didn't really come to ask you any questions. I just think you're really hot," all the air left her in that single exhale and she looked away quickly. "I wanted to come and say hi, introduce myself better than before." Ilia confessed, every nerve in her body on edge.

She thought she heard something like a giggle from the girl. "You're cute when you're pink."

Her skin felt red hot right before she went invisible.


End file.
